


Stay Still

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Blood, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Complete, Creampie, Darkfic, Distension Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Knotting, One Shot, Painful Sex, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, This Goes About As Well As You'd Expect, beta rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Beta Rey babysits her Alpha neighbor Ben's nephew. One night he comes home drunk and aggressive and Rey can't escape.





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty fucked up

 “Rey, honey—can you watch Mister Solo’s nephew tonight?”

Ugh. Rey glances up at her mom over the back of the couch, scowling. She’s busy planning her Sweet Sixteen and not at all interested in babysitting an infant on a Friday night. It’s easy money, since Anakin usually sleeps most of the time, but she’d rather watch TV and text her friends.

She groans dramatically. “Mooom. I don’t want to!”

Her mother raises an eyebrow, watching from the kitchen, and that’s Rey’s cue to shut up and do what she’s told. Bullshit.

Everyone feels bad for Mr. Solo because his sister went crazy a couple months ago and stuck him with her baby. She’s in rehab now and should be done soon, but he’s an Alpha and a doctor and not really great with kids. Rey is a regular Beta and kind of hates being in his weird-smelling house.

But he gives her a hundred bucks, so…

Rey gets changed and packs a couple things to keep herself entertained, like her Nintendo Switch and her iPad. It’s about five o’ clock when she walks two doors down to Mr. Solo’s house, texting Kaydel and Rose to see if they want to go shopping Saturday. Hundred bucks—she can get some new bras.

Anakin’s crying. Rey rolls her eyes and lets herself in, not bothering to knock, and sure enough…

Mr. Solo has the baby in the crook of his huge arm and looks a little panicked. He sighs with relief when he sees Rey and she offers a wave. He’s already dressed up for his night out: a black suit that somehow makes him look taller and bigger. His hair covers his ears and hangs just about his shoulders.

 “Thank Christ,” he mutters. “He won’t stop.”

 “Did you change him?” Rey lets her backpack slump to the floor and kicks off her sneakers. “Bottle? _Paw Patrol_?”

 “I can’t stand five more fucking minutes of that show.”

Rey laughs and takes Anakin before Mr. Solo loses his mind. He huffs, adjusting his cuffs and Rolex, and walks off to his kitchen. Alphas are the worst; all huffy and puffy. Huge egos.

She sits on the couch and turns on _Paw Patrol_ and Anakin immediately quiets down. Eyes close—and he’s out. Magic.

 “I think he just hates me, honestly.”

Mr. Solo hovers over her shoulder, frowning at the baby. Rey rolls her eyes and sets her feet up on the coffee table.

 “He’s a baby; he doesn’t hate anyone. Maybe he doesn’t like the, uh… pheromones or whatever.”

 “Could be.”

He reminds her where the emergency numbers are and hands her the money right away. Rey beams and thanks him, then he grabs his keys and leaves. Mr. Solo isn’t really one for small talk.

She plays with Anakin for a while and reads a couple books to him while he gawks. His hair is wavy brown and he really looks nothing like his uncle. He laughs and smiles a lot (also unlike his taciturn uncle), then zonks out after dinner. Rey brings him upstairs to his nursery, turns on the baby monitor, and opens the app on her phone. She can watch him from wherever with it.

The night stretches on. Mom goes out with grandma and can’t text much, Rose is hanging out with her sister Paige, and Finn is with his new boy toy, Poe. Everyone has fun stuff to do. Rey sighs, flopping down on the couch, and kicks her feet in the air.

Time to snoop.

She walks upstairs and down the hall to Mr. Solo’s bedroom, where she’s already been a couple times. He has a box of sex toys in his closet; weird stuff meant for Omegas. It all mimics Alpha dick so it’s _huge_ and there’s supplements to make slick and a thing that stretches to get them ready for sex. Weird shit.

Rey plops on the floor in his cavernous bedroom and examines the stretcher. It’s long and thick but a mechanism makes it slowly expand. She peers down the hollow center and laughs, aiming it around the room like a telescope. Must be fun being an Omega.

 “See something you like?”

Rey shrieks in terror, throwing the thing across the room. Heart pounding, she twists and sees Mr. Solo standing in the bedroom doorway.

He’s smiling. His tie is loosened and he has his hands in his pockets. Rey smiles and laughs at first, until she picks up the smell of alcohol on him—which just gets stronger by the second. He wavers a bit on his feet and she realizes with a nervous prickle that he’s very drunk.

 “Sorry!” she blurts. “I was just… being nosy. Sorry.”

Mr. Solo ambles to the stretcher and picks it up. He licks his lips.

Anakin chooses that minute to cry. Rey rushes past her neighbor to the nursery and soothes the baby when she gets to his crib. He passes back out with her even picking him up.

 “I better go,” she says. “Mom expects me—”

A thick arm suddenly wraps around her waist. Rey twists the other way and slips away from her neighbor, who smirks in the darkness and clicks his tongue. She backs toward the door and stumbles over her own two feet. He still has the stretcher dangling from his long fingers.

 “Look how good you are with the baby,” he purrs. His dark eyes track Rey’s steps. He’s coiled like a cat ready to pounce. “Such a natural.”

 “Ben, have you been drinking?”

He laughs and prowls closer. “Of course. I can’t fuck the hot babysitter _sober_.”

Her heart skips a beat. What?! He’s never given any indication that he’s attracted to her! He’s always polite and respectful and keeps his distance. Something else is wrong. Maybe he’s in that rut thing.

Rey swallows hard. “I’ll… I’ll just go home. We can forget this ever happened.”

 “Come here, honey. You’ll like this.”

 “B-Ben—I’m… I’m serious!”

He pounces. Rey narrowly avoids his grab again and makes a break for the stairs with him right behind her. They trump down to the first floor and Ben snags the back of her shirt, yanking her back to his chest. She screams and thrashes free and takes off for the kitchen.

He growls. “Come _on_ , Rey—I know you want it, too!”

Sure, Mr. Solo is hot, but he has a fucking Alpha dick. He can literally kill her if he isn’t careful and he won’t be careful when he’s drunk.

Rey runs through the formal dining room, circling the stairs, but he appears again and she stumbles back. He grins, catching his weight on the wall with a slap of his palm, and rubs a forearm across his face.

 “Bet I’ll be able to see my cock in your belly,” he taunts. She reaches blindly for a weapon as he comes closer. “Stretch that tight Beta cunt until you can’t take it anymore—get your belly swollen with pups and cock and cum.” He staggers, groaning. “ _Fuck_. Fucking hot.”

 “Shut UP!” Rey shouts. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Ben licks his lips, laughing. “See if you can take a knot, too. Pops when I’m drunk.”

Oh god. Oh god. Her phone is in the bedroom.

Rey bolts for the kitchen again. Mr. Solo is hot on her tail, even though he’s _wasted_ , and he catches her again in the living room. They fight for a minute near the couch before he loses his footing and falls over on top of her. Lightning flashes through the window.

She screams and kicks as he adjusts his hips between her thighs. Ben claps a hand over her mouth and the couch creaks from their weight. He pants in Rey’s ear, rubbing his cock against her cunt through her jeans. She claws at his back, desperate.

 “Christ,” he grunts, “christ. So fucking hot.” He licks her cheek, wet and sloppy. “Been thinking about this for weeks. Gonna bury my cock in that soft little pussy.” A hand fumbles between them, yanking on her jeans, and they rip. “Take all this shit off. Take it off.”

Tears stream down Rey’s cheeks and she kicks again, still struggling to escape. Mr. Solo tugs her jeans down along with her panties, just to her knees, and works through his belt while keeping her pinned. He mutters into her neck, then she feels hot hardness and hair. He smells like beer and cologne.

It’s big—way too big. Rey stiffens when she feels the tip prodding her entrance and she shrieks as Ben pushes on. He mouths her neck and thrusts, belt clinking and biting her hip. His cock nudges through her lips just a little bit before meeting resistance and to Rey’s relief, he can’t go any further. It’s literally too big.

He growls. “Son of a bitch.” He reaches down between them and parts her lips with two fingers, giving him more space, then he rocks his hips again. This time he catches. “There we go.”

Rey grimaces. Ben bears down and keeps pushing and _pushing_ until the head fits just inside her, warm and soft. His black hair tickles her cheek as he rhythmically humps against her and struggles to get more of his dick stuffed inside. He paws at his breast pocket and a cap flicks.

Cold, sticky fluid drizzles on her slit. Lube—he must’ve gotten it in the bedroom. He smears it around his cock and carries on trying to force his way into her body.

It’s _slow_ and that makes it worse. This is the couch where Rey watches TV with Anakin and now Mr. Solo is raping her on it. Her breath catches and she sobs with each painful, stretching inch he takes, driving his dick deeper and deeper inside, and hopes she just makes it out of this alive.

 “You’re taking it,” he whispers. He circles his hips, working her open. “Doing so good, honey. So good.”

She’s stuffed too full. She can’t take anymore. Rey cries as Ben bottoms out inside her, bumping something painful deep within. He leans up and looks down, and she can see clear as day the vague outline of his cock sheathed in her body. It turns her stomach.

He thrusts gently and the bulge moves. He groans; shakes his head, and gives more shallow thrusts that move the bulge back and forth.

 “Look at that,” Ben mumbles. “We’re all in.”

It hurts, probably, but she’s in too much shock to pay attention. Rey gasps when he finally lets go of her mouth and she sobs openly as he keeps fucking her, pumping his hips to get a couple inches of friction. He shushes her and she claws at his belt, fighting to move him off, but to do so would cause her a _lot_ of pain.

 “It hurts,” she cries, “it hurts!”

 “Shh… you’re doing so well. You wanna come, baby?” Ben reaches a hand between them and teases her clit with his thumb.

She coughs and chokes on sobs but somehow she _does_ come, toes curling and voice carrying into a wail. Ben’s enormous body shudders over her and he thrusts faster. Rey feels like she’ll burst.

 “Gonna fill up this sweet little pussy,” he grunts. “So fuckin’ tight… nice and warm…” He kisses her on the mouth and she heaves another sob. Please don’t make it worse. “I’m close—think I might pop a knot.” His pace picks up again, wet slaps echoing in the quiet living room. “Oh god… oh _god_ —”

Before she can protest, Rey feels more pressure—then, it expands. Ben slaps a hand over her mouth before she screams as the knot locks in place, violently rending her muscle; fitting where it doesn’t belong. He moans brokenly and she can feel the throbbing of his cock as he spurts cum inside her; every subtle throb from hilt to head.

He gasps, rocking lightly, tugging the knot. It seems to go on forever and Rey passes out.

…Then she wakes.

Ben is still stuffed inside her but they’re in his bedroom now. He has an arm slung around her waist and something crinkly under her hip. Rey peers down and sees a plastic pad, and the faint outline of his cock under her belly. Her lower lip quivers.

 “Rey.”

She jumps, terrified. Ben shushes her and stifles her squirming when she tries to escape in her panic. He nuzzles her hair and sniffles.

 “I’m so sorry.” His voice cracks. He shudders. “I’m so sorry, Rey. I’m so sorry, honey.”

 “Get… get away from me!” she shrieks. “Get out of me!”

 “I can’t—I can’t.” Ben shudders again and tries to stop her from moving. “Don’t move. The more you move the more it hurts. If you stay still… it… it will all be over soon.”

Rey keeps going. He shushes her and rolls over on top of her, apologizing up and down and smearing tears in her hair. She kicks her legs and catches a glimpse of blood on the pad.

Ben strokes her hair. “Shh… shh… try to relax.” He shifts his hips, groaning. “Fuck. I’m… I’m going to come again, honey. Just stay still and let me or I might hurt you.” His breath catches and he pushes down more weight on top of her. “I’m so sorry—just stay still.”

 “I HATE you! I HATE you!”

With a soft whimper, his cock quivers and dumps another load of cum in Rey, followed by Ben’s halfhearted thrusts. She’s overfilled and horribly uncomfortable but she can’t rip herself off his knot. She cries while he slowly rocks against her, rutting out the last bit of his cum, and he whispers more apologies in the darkness.

 “I’m so sorry.” Ben touches the swollen spot on her belly, now even more engorged than before. “I’m so sorry.”

Anakin cries from down the hall and Rey cries too.


End file.
